Untitled
by Prep Killer On Wheels
Summary: Kagome comes home to present times only to be kicked out! She finds that one of her own spells back fires and that her real name is actually Kira Sohma? And why does everything happen while at her house with some of the Sohma's and Tohru? FBIY crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Finding the truth behind your own spell

"Okaa-san you are playing right?" asked Kagome as her mother stared down at her.

"You were never my daughter in the first place and don't call me your mother" she said sneering as kagome looked up at her with watery eyes.

"Your real name is Kira Sohma you were never good enough to be a Higurashi" she said as she pointed towards a suitcase by the door

"I want you out of my house or I will call the cops" she threatened as kagome cried out but stopped and tied her sash around her waist again her swords at her sides. Kagome pulled out her fan and waved it at her face cooling down her hot tear stricken face. It was the middle ofJune and Kagome had just returned forever from the Feudal Era it was a beautiful Sunday in her time. She gave the woman in front of her a cold look.

"That is fine with me I never want to look upon your face again your sons and your fathers you Scum" Kagome said coldly looking the women in the eye. She used therich bluesatin fan to levitate her suitcase as it turned into alight bluedraw string bad with the kanji for neutral in white. It meant she had a dark side as well as a good side. Her other side was known as Kari.

She was a white Fox. She had pure white fur and light blue tipped tails. Since she was both human and kitsune it was the cause. Some humans like Kagome were nice and respective. But like all kitsune they were tricky and lustful for beautiful things and people thus is Kari's nature.

She like the other Sohma's was no exception to the curse. Whenever the opposite sexhugged her she would turn into her fox form. In the human form she was in now she had aqua blue hair that was tipped in white at the end of each spike. It looked like it was spiked and her hair was kind of short in this form almost giving her a boy look but it went down to her neck. Her arms were a bit bulged making her look even more boyish. Her eyes were a pure white like Kanna's eyes used to be and had tanned skin. She had a well muscled body from the training she went through with all of her masters in the Feudal Era. Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, Sango, shippo for kitsune tricks of course,Edmondand the other lords in the Feudal Era.

She was in that household as she remembered was because she had runaway from her foster family since her father didn't want her and her mother died during child birth. Her original name was Kira Sohma She was 6 when she ran away and her father had yelled at her to never return. Her dark side got the best of her and killed her father so she had ran off. She was taken in by the Higurashi's as her dark side used a spell that would make them thinkshe was their daughter but it back fired and it did the same to me. Now Kari was back and she was always just under the surface at times but only when under major pressure. She will usually go to sleep for days on end though.

Kagome put the drawstring bag on her shoulder and left through the door making it swing back hard as the glass of the window broke no shattered from the force. Kari smiled back as she looked at the house. She used her fan as she waved it at the house as a fire started at the place where she once slept. She walked away hearing the shouting of the woman that once lived their. Kari had once again taken over a bit but let kagome have her control back. Kagome looked at the wad of cash in her bag that She had put their. She would just go find someplace to stay preferably a place to buy as her own with all the money she had saved up. Her senses always told her she would need it some day and it was right. She can use it to buy herself a home.

"How am I going to finish school? I mean it would help since I do want to become a weapons designer" I said as I held my fan in front of my eyes shielding them from the blaring sun. I released a breatheI hadn'trealized I had kept in and ran my slender fingers through my blue hair. I could feel the intensity now behind me from the flames as I started to walk away but had a barrier that would make sure the Goshinbaku tree would never be scorched. I then slowly made my way down the stairs as I heard the fire sirens going off from far away as my kitsune ears peaked towards every sound. My tail that was wrapped around my leg was twitching with anticipation.

The flowing white dress that hugged to her upper body but at her hips was blowing lightly in the wind. It had the kanji for the sun on her back and it had two slits going up her legs. So it almost looked like a flap but it made for easy movement. It went up mid thigh then stopped and it had little fire emblems on it. It was a tank and had a special layer of metal in it that acted as a chest armor. I walked step by step down the stairs until I finally reached the sidewalk of Tokyo. I started down the road but broke out into a run as I became no more then a blur to the human eye. I went into a nice looking neighborhood after an hour of running to see a beautiful house with a large yard. The best part was that it was for sale and it was open house. I walked up and into the house to see a women talking to what looked like a open house.

"Can I look around?" I asked as the women nodded smiling

"Yes of course" She said smiling as she showed Kagome around until they made it to the back yard. It had a beautiful lagoon and pool. It then had a little swing set with a little basketball court. She smiled loving the house. She asked the women how much yen the house would cost and she was allowed to move in straight away. Since kagome had little to no furniture she walked into town by foot in search of a place that sells furniture.

(I know that buying a house dosen't take this little of time to buy but in my story it does K?)

A couple hours later

"well all rooms are painted new bright colors. All have furniture everything is dry and I have TVs. All I need now is a car, but it is not a necessity all I need now is food to live off of until I can find a job. I sighed running a hand through my hair in annoyance and in happiness. How was I going to continue with a normal life. The thrill of being in life and death situations. It would all seem so dull now. She sighed almost thanking god that she would be able to start a new life now without the limitations of the kagome Higurashi and her grades. I smiled, I had heard of a school that had nice standards. The name was Kaibara High School and it was supposed to be also high in school sport standards.

Once again I ran my hand through my hair but this time in sleepiness it had to be at least eight but did not feel like going inside quite yet. So I decided to sleep outside for the night. I looked around and decided on the roof as my blanket materialized in my hands, I then jumped up and landed softly on the roof. It was a beautiful night and the stars peeked throughout the milky way but the light was dim as I sighed remembering the beautiful nights in the Feudal Era in which the stars twinkled as if they were on fire. I sighed sitting on the roof as I wrapped myself in the light blanket. I could already feel my eyes closing as I felt my eyes closing and sleep consuming me into its dark void.

The next morning

"Kyo come on we're going to be late" called Tohru as she and Yuki waited by the door. It was another normal morning and Yuki was waiting angrily by the door.

"Come on you stupid Cat" he yelled out angrily just as Kyo came running down the stairs.

"shut up rat" he growled as he made it to them. Tohru sighed as she opened the door and Kyo walked out without a word. Yuki walked by her saying a thanks before Tohru followed with a good bye wave to Shigure as Tohru ran to catch up with the two boys.

End Chapter 1

OKAY IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE CONTINUED I MUST GET REVIEWS! I ALSO WOULD LIKE SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR WHO TO PAIR KAGOME UP WITH BUT KYO IS OFF LIMITS SINCE I WILL BE PAIRING HIM UP WITH TOHRU.

HAPPY VOTING!

PREP KILLER ON WHEELS


	2. First Meetings

I Do Not Own Fruits Basket or Inu Yasha. If you laugh at me. You can kiss my shiny metal ass.

Chapter Two First Meetings

As Tohru finally reached them they were pointing to a persons form up ahead. The man looked like a new person. He had blue hair that had white tips and had a large build. Kyo was pointing to the person and was mumbling things to themselves as Tohru caught up with them.

"I wonder who that is?" said Kyo as Tohru smiled

"He might be new kid probably a transfer" Said Yuki as the school was gradually coming into view. Kagome today was dressed the part as she walked into school wearing boys clothes. A pair of black cargos and a baggy white hooded jacket. Her shoes were black basketball shoes and she had the appearance of a tall boy. Her eyes were closed and a non-caring face was on as she had her hands in her pockets her black bag was over her shoulder. Her senses were alerting her of any one who might be in her way as she walked. When she passed she could hear the giggles of girls as she walked up to the door and into the school building as she sighed. It was going to be a long 2 months of senior year.

'now where is the main office' Kagome thought looking around to see a sign post that lead in that direction as she followed it until I found a brightly lit office. Kagome walked in and the women in the office seemed to stop as they watched Kagome walk up to a secretaries desk.

"I'm here to get my schedule I called and transferred my papers from Rowlings high last night" Kagome said in a bored voice as the women gulped as she looked at Kagome

"Your Kagome Higurashi?" She asked as a low growl vibrated from her throat

"My name is not Kagome Higurashi But Kira Sohma. I have just transferred because I am not living with them any more they threw me out and Abandoned me so could you please get it through the computer systems my name is Kira Sohma please" Kagome said angrily as the women nodded urgently.

"Yes of course but miss you are to wear the women's uniform" She said as Kagome shook her head

"Would I be able to get the boys uniform instead I don't really like skirts they are really uncomfortable so could I please be allowed to wear a boys uniform?" Kagome asked as politely as she could

"umm Yes of course that is fine" The women said smiling as she handed Kagome a sheet of paper.

"Since it is your first day we will allow you to wear these clothes but starting tomorrow you are to wear your uniform. By any chance would you be related to any of the other Sohma's in the school?" She said giving me my schedule as she went into a room and came back with four boy uniforms.

"Not that I know of If so then it's none of your business" Kagome said

"Here you are and your locker number and combination is on their as well. If you need a guide I can call one down here" She asked politely as I shook my head

"No I can find my way around so thanks" Kagome said walking out. Her uniforms in hand as she looked at her schedule and let her senses guide her as she walked to the North wing. As she passed she got many weird stares from the boys and many appreciative looks from the girls as her eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Excuse me but your not wearing your uniform. And your hair is to be natural color only" Kagome heard a voice say from behind her as she turned her head slightly

"Leave me alone" Kagome said Bored as she started to walk away but felt the person grab her by her shoulder as she grabbed the offending appendage and swung the person over her shoulder and slamming the person into the lockers, leaving him their. Only a slight look back showing a boy with brown hair. Three girls came over and started asking if he was alright.

"how dare you hurt the student body president" one girl said outraged as Kagome looked at her coldly

"He should not have touched me" She said as she started walking away again. Her day started good but now was bad. Kagome put her bag in her locker and took out the three ring binder while putting her basketball in the shelf up top. She then placed the uniforms neatly in a pile as she then put her binder under her arm. With her right hand she shut her locker and looked again at her schedule.

"portables room number 5 Ancient History" She murmured to herself when she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see what looked like two sophomore girls staring at her with blushes on their cheeks as Kagome got a bit freaked out. Since she didn't sense their auras behind her.

"uh hello" Kagome said as she looked down to them as one giggled and turned slightly away

"My name is Nami Horojaki its nice to meet you I'm a sophomore" She said as she stretched out her hand to shake mine. I then shook her hand as she smiled. She had brown hair and green eyes.

"And My names Kali Sandier it's a pleasure. I am a senior" the other one said as I smiled and shook her hand. She had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked about 17.

"My name is Kira Sohma it's nice to meet you two girls" Kagome said as she saw recognition across Jillian's face.

"Are you related to any of the other Sohmas in the school?" she asked as Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side

"I've never met any of my other family members I have lived out in Hiroshima for a while and I just moved here yesterday. So I guess not" Kagome said as they looked at her smiling

"Do you know where your classes are? If you don't we could show you?" Kayla asked kindly as Kagome nodded even though her senses were sharp enough to tell her everything.

"I'm okay I got a tour of the school" Kagome lied as the girls smiled

"Ok if you need anything just come find us?" said Kayla as they walked off I went off in the other direction and down a hall. Out of the building to a portable building and I opened the door and walked in. At the front desk was a man no older then twenty eight with short brown hair and grayish turquoise eyes. He was dressed in a business like suit that all teachers seemed to wear.

"Would you be Mr.Arointai?" Kagome said as the man looked up at me smiling

"Hello their Ms.Kira it's good to have you in my class I hope you like ancient history because I teach it like all teachers should! With fun projects and no essays at all" he said standing up as she smiled lightly

"Since you are in this class you must like History? So Which era is your Favorite?" Mr.Arointai asked as her smile turned to smirk seeing he already knew that she would be in his class

"The Sengoku Jedi , The Warring States era or The Feudal Era what ever you would like to call it" Kagome said as the teacher grinned

"Wonderful because that is the era we are working on at the minute" He said as she smiled

"You are allowed to do a play or dress up like a person from that era. Everyone was supposed to pick a partner on Friday though so you can work with a group or by yourself" Said Mr.Arointai

"That's perfect I have these old Japanese lord and ladies outfits in one of my rooms and I think they would be perfect" Kagome said as the bell rang and Mr.Arointai looked at his seating chart.

"Kira you can put your book down right in the third row second seat it seems you'll be right next to one Hatsuharu Sohma and Tohru Honda. I am pretty sure you'll get along well with Tohru she's a good kid" He said as Kagome sat down. I sighed putting my head down on my binder as students walked by and got in their proper seats. I could just remember the nice long days I spent with Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, Rin and Kilala. I looked up as I felt everyone start to calm down and the bell wrung again as Mr.Arointai stood at the front of the class.

"As some of you may notice we have just received a new student Kira and is from Hiroshima. Kira will you stand up?" Asked Mr.Arointai as I stood up wearily as I heard the girls start to giggle again. I sighed as I sat back down and waited for him to speak again.

"I would like you all to get into pairs again then start to discuss what you want your projects to be" Mr.Arointai said as the class started getting up

"Want to be partners?" I heard as I turned to see a boy with both white and black hair and stone gray eyes and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes

"Whatever" I said as I saw them sit together at a group as I connected my desk with theirs

"well hello their I'm Tohru Honda" Said Tohru as I smiled lightly

"It's nice to meet you Tohru. My name is Kira as the teacher has already pointed out" I said as Hatsuharu looked me in the eye

"Hatsuharu Sohma" he said as we looked each other in the eye before Tohru interrupted us

"What are we going to be doing for our project?" asked Tohru

"I say we get an easy grade and dress up so it's not a lot of work. I have costumes and outfits they actually wore. It will definitely get us an A plus" I said as She nodded

"So since that is decided is anyone going to add anything or can I go to sleep? I just had to get a whole load of stuff into my new house last night and I am a bit tired" I said as Tohru and Hatsuharu shook their heads.

"Why didn't anyone help you? I mean you should have some friends do you not?" asked Tohru as I felt my eye twitch.

"I have no family. Mother died when I was young Father was killed as well and I was out on my own. I found a family but they recently kicked me out. My friends are far away in the states haven't heard from them in I don't know how long" I murmured as I felt my eyes drooping but suddenly felt a presence behind me as I turned sharply but to see nothing. I felt my eyes narrow in suspicion.

"I'm sorry it was nosey of me" I heard Tohru say as I smiled lightly

"it's okay you didn't know" I said as she looked down.

"I understand how you are probably feeling. My mother died recently but I knew my mother. You never got the chance" She said as I looked down.

"Well you can come over my house after school if you want to get the costume since it won't take long. All you have to do is pick one out" I said as I heard the bell ring

"Okay should we meet you after school?" Asked Tohru as Hatsuharu nodded

"Yes that would be fine meet me by the school doors" I said walking out as I looked at my schedule. 'W-5 gym' I said to myself as I walked out into the windy morning feeling the wind caress my hair and fox ears. My tail was wrapped around my leg and twitching from not moving and being sat on but was now moving around in my pants. I walked past the few buildings outside. I felt the sun shining down on me as I felt my ears underneath my spell reach out to bath in it. But, I stopped when I heard someone call out my name. I turned slightly to see Tohru come running towards me.

"hey Kira" she called out smiling as I stopped waiting for her.

"I'm sorry Kira I just wanted to get to know you! I bet we'll be good friends" she said as I laughed

"I have a question what do you think I am?" I asked as she laughed

"A girl in men's clothes" she said as I laughed myself

"You are correct unlike some people who think I am a boy. I have had two girls ask me out on a date with them and I am very annoyed but then again I was asking for it when I wore these clothes to school" I said as she laughed

"so will you be playing a girl character or will you be wearing men's?" She asked as I smirked to myself

"I think women's as a surprise to let them know that I am a girl" I said as I remembered class

"what do you have next?" I asked her

"Gym you?" she said as I smiled wrapping an arm playfully around her.

"We'll always be together" I said in a manly voice as she giggled to herself

"Let's just hope we make it their on time" She said as she grabbed my hand in hers as she led me into the building and into the gym.

End 2nd chapter

Well so far the pairings are as follows. It includes emails and reviews.

Kagome(Kira)-Hatsuharu2

Kagome-Yuki 1

Kagome- Shigure 2

So Shigure and Hatsuharu are tied for Kagome. All Pairings are welcome and i found i am not allowed to talk to my reviewers or my story shall be removed so send all reviews and questions to my e-mail at Killer On Wheels


	3. The funniest joke and the worst day ever

I Do Not Own Fruits Basket or Inu Yasha. If you laugh at me. You can kiss my shiny metal ass.

Chapter Three The funniest joke and the worst day ever

Their 2 boys came walking to us and two girls as I looked down at her as I winked at her making her blush

"let's make them worry" I said giggling as she nodded laughing. I pulled her to me as they came up to us.

"Hey Tohru who's your friend?" asked Uo as Tohru smiled up at me

"You guys I'd like you to meet my Boyfriend Kira he just moved here from his home town. I met him when I was 13 but he had to move back but we kept our relation ship! Kira I'd like you to meet Uo-Chan and Hana-chan. Then Kyo and Yuki" She said as I nodded my head in greeting

"Tohru I've never seen him before" said Uo as a smirk lit Hana's face in a joke

"Yea" Said Kyo as he took a step towards me looking me in the eye as I smirked down at him

"Nice to meet you Kyo" I said as his eyes narrowed.

"if you dare hurt her I will personally take you out" He said as I couldn't help but let my face split into a grin as I started laughing my head off in Joy as I saw Hana and Tohru do the same as Kyo stared at me

"What's so funny?" Asked Yuki as I calmed myself down

"I am not a lesbian I mean you actually believed I was a Guy? I mean you'd have to be dead stupid like the rest of the idiots in this school not to know I was a girl! Even Tohru knew it" I said feeling my stomach muscles clenching together at the shocked looks on their faces as I couldn't help but smile

"You think that's funny!" stuttered Kyo as he made a grab for me as I dodged his hand a flame igniting in my throat as I glared him down.

"don't touch me" I said feeling my nose scrunch up in disgust as he made another grab but I dodged but didn't see Yuki behind me as I tripped my eyes going wide as I tumbled away from view as I felt myself changing into a kitsune as my clothes fell to the floor I was in a corner and my fangs were bared as I saw the one named Kyo and Yuki come after me as they gasped in horror. My tail was twitching in agitation and my ears were swiveling towards them as I glared at them I ran out and as fast as my little paws could carry me, raced out of the school as I felt a growl rumbling through my chest as I ran home. I dodged though the people of this town but saw someone step in front of me as I slammed into their leg as I felt myself tumbling as I groaned to myself. This just wasn't my day! I opened my eyes to see two ember eyes staring back at me his features lighting up into shock as I felt my transformation coming on as I felt my self shift back in a cloud of red smoke as I jumped back covering myself as I then jumped up and landed on the roof as I felt myself looking him in the eye. He had long white hair and gold eyes that reminded me of Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. I mean even their hair looked the same. But I felt something warm run down my face as I rubbed it slightly. I pulled my hand away and nearly gasped as I saw the blood. Then felt very light headed as I took the bits of rock from my head. Then suddenly felt my eyes start to shut as I fell forward and then the cold rush of darkness.

End Kagome's point of view

Tohru's point of view

I stood shocked in my place as I saw the animal run from the corner. Another Sohma had finally revealed herself. I saw Hana and Uo walk away when the teacher called them over. I grabbed the clothes up off the ground as I folded them into a pile. Kyo and Yuki were still staring at the place where Kira had once been and they were breathing hard."We must go tell Shigure" said Yuki as he then turned to me

"Yea I have never heard of a fox zodiac. Why wouldn't she have been at the new years party" Said Kyo as Yuki nodded they then left me without a second thought as I followed them. They walked out of the building and I watched as they walked unusually close. We walked for a while as I hummed a tune to myself and then saw the mansion coming into view as we went in and went to Shigure's study where he usually was but not now. I then heard a whimpering noise coming from down the hall and Yuki apparently did as well since he started walking towards where the noise came from."Yuki?" asked Kyo as he followed and I by his side as we heard Shigure and another's voice.

"Yea I was walking out of my shop when she collided with my leg she went tumbling and hit a jagged rock. Hit her head and didn't notice. She jumped up transformed and she was even Prettier then in her animal. Too bad you covered her up" The person said sadly as the other man laughed

"If you can see those muscles you might not wake up for a week!" said the other voice as Yuki finally opened the door and I saw Kira as I ran over to her

"Oh How did Kira end up like this!" I said shocked as I saw the red bandages on her head

"Kira? That's her name? You are sure?" Asked Shigure as I nodded brushing her hair aside to see a few scars.

"She is. She just came here and moved into the house down the road a bit, Her family was killed and she lives alone. Her Complete name is Kira Sohma as I now know. Me and Haru are her Ancient History partners. I have her clothes right here" I said pulling them out of my bag as I saw what looked like a dagger drop out as it had a curved and jagged edge.

"oh my what is this?" I asked about to pick it up as I stopped when a voice came from my side

"Do not touch it you will be burned" Her voice came out as if it were frozen over. I did anyway and felt as if my hand was being burned by hot coals as I pulled away holding my hand as I felt tears springing to my eyes. I saw Kira get up and reach out for my injured hand as I pulled it away but she had it as I saw her start to glow a deep blue as I felt the burning stop and the burn marks go away as I felt myself having no lingering traces as she pulled away and the deep blue glow disappeared without a trace of ever being there as she picked up the Dagger from the ground. I know saw the scripts written on the blade. But I could not read them.

"it says All who touch this blade who are not the soul owner will be burned to death that means that if I was not here you could have died. I swear I knew I had a feeling I should not have taken it" We heard her say as she took her clothes from the bed near us along with the Basketball shoes. She threw them in the air and snapped her fingers as they then appeared on her as she swung her feet out from under the covers

"I am sorry for that Tohru" she said as I smiled anyway

"it's okay Kira just please make sure if you have any other toys with you again that they are not written in strange languages" I laughed as she smiled and unwrapped the bandages to show her hair that was covered in her blood as she then put her hand above her head and the wound healed as all the blood dripped onto her hand and crystallized into a dragon pendent. She pocketed it and then turned towards the others

"I am sorry for running into you, you came out of nowhere and I could not avoid you in time" She said talking to Ayame then turned Angry eyes to Kyo

"You're the cause of all this! If you hadn't blown a gasket and tried to attack me for playing a joke that Tohru was in on she would not have been burned. And I would have been happy knowing I was the only one that knew I was part of your family" She said her eyes flashed red as Kyo jumped a bit.

"You are Tsuma and Tai's daughter aren't you?" asked Shigure suddenly as her eyes turned to him

"do not speak of my wretched father with me around" she said as his eyes locked with hers

"So it was true you did Kill Tai" he said as her eyes narrowed

"Kari got advantage at that time and I had no control of her then but yes in a sense I did but it was his fault he was yelling at me and constantly telling me it was my fault she died as well as the one who pulled the last of my strings of control" She said coldly as she waved her hand as a feather appeared in her hand. She walked out of the room as the two adults got up and followed as did we. We saw her walk out the front door and stay on the steps as she looked to be testing the wind. We caught up just in time to see her raise the feather above her head as a cyclone formed around her. I gasped as she reappeared on a large feather as she watched us

"I will be back later if you still want to find the Kimono for the Project Tohru" she said as she flew off into the sky as I saw Ayame's and Shigure's eyes wide and mouths gaping as Kyo and Yuki's eyes were wide.

"What THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" Kyo yelled as I covered my ears slightly

End Tohru's point of view

Kagome's point of view

"How does he know my wretched Father" I growled as I landed back at the school and slipped in undetected as I looked around thanking Youko for the lessons on stealth and how to really steal. As I slipped in watching as the people walked by and Finally made it to my locker. I quickly grabbed the bag and my books. Then my ball and my bag. I stuffed it all in neatly in the bag and felt the world slow down as I ran my hair beating in the wind as raced out of the school and towards my home as I felt the Shikon Pulse strangely in my waist as I stopped on the sidewalk. I growled low as I pulled my dagger from my pocket. I unsheathed it and held it in a ready position as a blur came racing at me and sliced down as I saw the being slide to the ground as blood sprayed and got on my face as a person lay on the ground. A man with elf shaped ears and pale blue hair. On his skin were jagged scars that were a darker blue. His eyes were open and staring lifelessly in front of him as I narrowed my eyes looking at the dead demon and burned him. I made it to my house and slid the key into the slot as I then opened the door taking the key out and putting my keys on the table as I went into the kitchen and placed my bag on the counter.

I sighed and grabbed the blood pendent from my pocket.

"I'm glad I got this and didn't make it all disappear I can use it when I get injured or something" I said watching as it gleamed in the lights. I sighed and grabbed a tube of cookie dough ice cream eating it as I suddenly remembered my friends

"maybe they want to do something" I thought picking up the phone and dialing but as Eri picked up I shook my head and put it back on the receiver.

"On second thought they probably never want to see me again after I told off Hojo like that" I said to myself as I sighed just thinking of the ball cage in the back and sleeping amongst them. I got up and placed it back into it's place and grabbed my bathing suit from in my room. The bathing suit itself was a green bikini top. It tied around the neck and back. The shorts that went with it were green as well but had a white strip down each side with the KirraÓ trademark. I then slipped into it and got outback. I sighed as I climbed the ladder and stood on the diving board. I jumped a bit and then went down gracefully as I found myself in the water and far from the top. I sat down their focusing my power on a sphere so I could stay down and soon a air bubble wrapped around me as I smiled and used my powers. I let my arms reach out as I focused on a cave for under the water. I saw it starting to glow the gold of my powers and then it started to finish it off as little designs were made around it of a sun and clouds. I then wiped the sweat off my brow once I had completed it. I then swam in and found myself in my new Dojo.

"It's perfect" I said looking around admiring my work. It was a huge training ground and had a whole that lead out. It was indestructible and had a tanning bed too. I smiled and then went out figuring I wanted to swim a bit more as I jumped in holding my breathe and swam back to the surface as I sighed. And floated around as I let my ears raise from my hair and my tails out from their spell. My silky tail was wagging and swaying as I floated and tanned while swimming in my pool. I felt my heart sink as I thought of the outfit of Sesshomaru's I had grabbed when his back was turned that laid in the same closet that Tohru and Hatsuharu were going to be going through. I sighed knowing that I was going to wear that one but no one would wear the others outfits. They would stay untouched by anyone as would their weapons. I then felt a presence from at my door as I got out and to the door and my towel wrapped around me. I heard the knock come again and opened it to see the Shigure man from the house.

"What do you want?" I asked as he smiled

"To get to know you since we are family" he said as I sighed

"I am not speaking of my parents if that is what you want" I said as his face fell a bit but brightened.

"That's okay" he said as I sighed and stepped out of the way and he walked in. I then shut the door and rubbed my head as he looked around

"It's a very nice place you have here" he said as I nodded

"I just moved in yesterday and I already feel like I made a wrong decision since I met that Kyo kid" I said rubbing my forehead. The man Shigure laughed at this.

"I thought that two at first but he is actually a good kid he had a hard life growing up since he was orphaned at an early age" he said as I smiled a bit

"Sounds like one of my old friends. He had went through the same thing. He eventually warmed up though" I said as he nodded and I turned to walk into my kitchen again getting a glass of Ice Te

EndThird chapter

Well so far the pairings are as follows. It includes emails and reviews.

Kagome(Kira)-Hatsuharu 5

Kagome-Yuki 2

Kagome- Shigure 4

Kagome-Akito 1

Kagome-Hatori 1

So Hatsuharuis now in the leadby onepoint for Kagome. All Pairings are welcome. I am sorry i am just ona bit of writers block but i will bounce back soon.

Prep killer on wheels


	4. Meetings of old friends come to light

I Do not own Inu Yasha or Fruits Basket! --

Chapter 4 Meetings of old friends come to light

* * *

"Shigure would you like some Ice tea?" I called out as he walked in "Yes that would be nice" he said taking a seat at my table."So where exactly have you been since you did what you did?" he asked as I sighed'he would ask anyway' I thought to myself

"In Tokyo with another family I used a spell on to keep me as their own but the spell backfired and did me as well. It just recently came undone and released me it worked on the hugging thing" I said as I drank some "So what made you buy a house out here in the country instead of the city?" he asked

"My nose practically rotted off their. It just smelled so bad. I actually followed my instincts as well" I said as I got up and looked out the window to the back yard

"I had to get away from their and if I had stayed it would be hard since my friends had died in battle even my son" I said as I heard him choke and I turned to see him staring wide eyed at me. "You have a son?" he asked as I nodded "His parents were killed and I took him in as my own he was the joy of my life" I said as he calmed down "Oh he was adopted" he said as I giggled

"Yea I am to young for that" I said smiling as I sat down again. "So Shigure I think my instincts are telling me Dog?" I asked as he laughed. "Yea your right. I am the Dog Zodiac" he said as I nodded still smiling. "My instincts are never wrong" I said as I felt two familiar aura's coming towards the house. I turned to the clock and laughed a bit. "Seems I forgot to come get them" I said as his eyebrows rose in interest "What?" he asked

"I have Tohru and Hatsuharu as social studies partners and I forgot to go get them. We have to dress up as characters from the Feudal Era. So I offered to let them use some of mine" I said as the doorbell rang. I got up and walked to the door as I finished drying my hair. I opened the door to see not only Tohru and Hatsuharu but also a small little girl and a little boy "Hello" I said as Tohru bowed

"Oh hello their" I said crouching down and shaking the little girls hand.

"I'm Kira Sohma the secretive one" I said as the little girl smiled

"My name is Kisa Sohma and this is my best friend Hiro Sohma" she said as I smiled

"It's nice to meet you" I said getting up and gesturing them in

"Shigure we also have Kisa and Hiro here" I called as they stopped

"Shigure is here as well?" asked Hatsuharu as I nodded

"Something to do with my parents" I said as I walked into where Shigure was

"So I am going to be showing you guys the dress Kisa, Hiro what do you to want to do?" I asked

"I want to see sissy play dress up" She said as Hiro said nothing. I smiled at it. He was going to do whatever she did.

"Follow me then I will show you the things you can choose from but there are 5 costumes that are off limits I hold them dear to me" I said as I walked down the hall and into a room that had my weapons posted onto the walls and a closet that held the clothes. I pulled out Sesshomaru's, Sango's, Miroku's, and Inu Yasha's outfits as well as Shippo's.

"These are my friends favorites and I hold them dear. They are also the outfits that are off limit" I said as They nodded and started to look around as I pulled Sango's boomerang bone from the wall. I leaned on it as the little boy looked at me crazily. "Why do you keep weapons that you can't use?" asked Hiro as I smirked

"I can use any of these weapons on the wall. This and the Bow are my expertise" I aid as he snorted. I narrowed my eyes as he laughed. "Like you can even lift it let alone throw and catch it" he said as I smirked. "How about this if I can do it you pronounce that you are a little Smart Ass" I said as he smirked

"Fine if I am proved wrong I will yell it proudly" he said as I smirked and motioned for them to follow as I walked down the hall again and through the living room to my backyard. I heard Tohru gasp as did Kisa and Shigure. "Remember our bet brat!" I yelled as I picked up Sango's boomerang I then threw it forewords to the trees as it took them down 3 at a time before coming back to me as I caught it being thrust back as I turned to Hiro

"See now do it" I said seeing his wide eyes. He narrowed them in disgust as he muttered it.

"What was that I couldn't hear and where is that proud voice of yours?" I heard Kari say sarcastically as he turned his head down ashamed

"I AM A SMARTASS!" he yelled out as I pointed it to him

"So don't speak of what you do not know" I said as he looked away and I started to feel a bit bad.

"I'm sorry kid that was a bit harsh of me Kari had gotten through at that moment. I could have sworn she was asleep" I said as he turned up to me his teary eyes. I felt very guilty now.

"Want some ice cream I have a freezer full" I said as Kisa giggled and jumped up and down as he turned his head but nodded.

"I'm very sorry You guys can have as much as you like" I said as I walked in and pulled out the things for them as they jumped in.

"I need to train I'll be in the back yard" I said before making my sword and arm unveil themselves as the tattoo on my arm pulsed. I changed my clothes to the demon slaying outfit that Sango made me. It was like hers but their was white armor. The arms had no sleeves and showed in plain view the Fox tattoo that ran down my arm and held fire that reached my fingers as I fisted my hands seeing the flames ignite my hand and not scorch my hand as I smirked and walked out and shut my eyes as I raised my hand into the air. My arm felt warm as I saw the red kitsune unwrap and fly off into the sky as the overhead as a lightning shot down enveloping my body in a yellow light as I smirked letting my fox features show as I saw the fox dance and circle me as it's red and white fur gleamed as I smirked and shot forward it at my side as I turned outstretching my claws as it dodged and retaliated by sending a torrent of blue flames at me as I blocked with my claws as I slipped into the shadows as I saw that everyone was eating and watching as I jumped out from behind them. They jumped up turning to look at me.

"Kitsune spinning top" I yelled as I remembered how Shippo did it as I pulled the string whipping it at my fox as it shot him into the ground as I flew towards him and pulled out my sword transforming it into the giant fang that rivaled Bankotsu's in size.

"Sword of the Dead Night" I yelled sending them toward him as I stayed in the air. The large torrents shot past him as he had fazed into the shadow realm. As I turned blocking with my sword but felt it tear through my chest as I smirked

"Bad move Sanko" I yelled as I embedded my claws in my chest and felt them start to shake. "Waves Of Blood" I yelled as I brought my claws down in an arc as Blood waves shot towards him bringing him under and damaging his body

"Is that all you have?" he yelled as I smirked and looked around for distance and waved my arms as a mirage spell took its place over as I felt the strips take their place as I turned to my Kitsune form and I grew to Sesshomaru's size in his dog form. I saw his smirk fade as I pounced on him and felt my saliva burn the ground and I saw them stare at me. I smiled in my fox form and heard Sanko give up and I morphed back still in my uniform as I kneeled to the ground holding my side and my chest. As I felt my miko powers heal them instantly as I stood and smirked as I back hand sprung to them and landed in a kneeling position as I felt it. I sneered as I felt her aura coming closer to my house as I rose from my kneeling position and made my tails disappear once more

"She's coming What the fuck does she want?" I growled as I drew My sword holding it in a ready position as I saw her land her black hair sweeping behind her. "Lady Kagome protector of the Shikon No Tama?" she asked shocked as I glared daggers at her "What do you want Kagura?" I sneered as she laughed still holding her fan but reached into her pocket and grabbed a letter tossing it to me. "What is it?" I asked impatiently as she smirked and turned using her fan to hide her face.

"Lord Fluffy wishes a meeting with his brothers wench" she said as I growled low "Don't ever speak Inu Yasha's name in vein Kagura. You would do better to remember that he was the one to free your pathetic ass. And the position of Inu Yasha's wench was filled by Kikyho" I growled as she laughed

"I'd love to stay and talk but His lord Fluffy is still the same with the icicle shoved up his royal ass. Sayonara Kagome-sama" she said using her feather and flying away as I stared at the black letter with silver writing across it. I saw and traced Sesshomaru's name and sighed falling into a sitting position on the ground. I used my claw to open it as another piece of black parchment fell into my lap. I slowly picked it up and opened it to find red glossy handwriting.

_Dear Kira Sohma or Kagome Higurashi,_

_I am pleased to know that you are still alive and that I was able to find you. I am now confused that two names appear on your records. As written in the heading of this letter. I hope Kagura has not caused to much of a scene and hoped she was respectful to you. Since you were the one to free her from Naraku's grasp plus her younger sister, Kanna. I would like to speak to you in person. Attached to this letter is a masking spell knowing that Kagura might lose it or keep it for herself, is a locket that my mother had worn it was a gift from my Father. To ensure that we meet I would like you to return it to me when me meet. _

_Your older brother and dearest friend,_

_Sesshomaru of Inu Enterprises_

I read as I looked to the back of the letter to see a glowing purple light I touched it as a golden locket fell into my lap. It had a purple crescent moon on the front. I opened it to see a picture of Inu Taishio and his first wife, Minooka. I smiled as I reached around my neck and clipped it as I heard a little melody start playing as I saw the images change to show different moments of their life together as I closed my eyes shutting it and once again sighed.

"I guess I am going to have my past return to me' I sighed as I shook my head and once again looked at the letter before seeing Tohru poking my shoulder as I blinked "Um Kira" she said as I looked to her sheepishly "Sorry I kind of spaced out" I said as she nodded "Oh what a pretty necklace" she said as I smiled "I have to return it to my brother when I see him again" I said as she looked curiously at it again

"If I may ask who is your brother?" Shigure asked suddenly appearing as I fell over hitting my head as I held my head

"Sesshomaru-aniki is head of Tashio Inu corps" I said as he gasped and almost fell over himself

"So that is why that necklace looks so expensive" he said as I fumbled with it.

"yea so will we go back to my closet for you and Hatsuharu?" I asked as she nodded and I got up and I walked back to the house past the rest of them and once again back into the room as I myself grabbed my miko costume and once again changed into them with a snap of my finger as I saw the clothes I had on and sat in a comfy chair as Haru and Tohru once again went about my closet as I remembered how I got all these costumes. Each time the only remains of each demon killed were left so I snuck them in my backpack for reasons even I didn't know. I finally saw Tohru looking at an outfit I had almost forgot I had it as I started freaking out.

"Um I don't think you should wear that one" I squeaked it out as I saw her look at it again

"But it looks so royal?" she asked as I shook my head

"It was an old tenyo's outfit but she killed for fun so nope" I said sheepishly as I threw it back in the closet as she sighed and once again started as this time Haru pulled out an outfit that probably fit his style, Hitens.

* * *

End Chapter 4

SorryI am getting back on track cleaning leaves is not fun at all!

Prep Killer On Wheels


End file.
